SEX NIGHT R18
by W.L Castellan
Summary: Hombres y mujeres son atraidos al lugar más ocuro y secreto de Berlín. Un lugar donde el ambiente es una mezcla de extasis y pasión, donde la gente no duerme, hasta que el reloj marca la hora indicada, donde la luz se apaga, y todo queda en silencio. [Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai] [Gerita, Franada, Usuk, fruk, rochu, Amerus, spamano, Dennor, Sufin, Ruspru, APH, etc..]
1. chapter 1

SEX NIGHT

1

Francis

Francis era un joven trentañero que trabajaba como cocinero estrella en el restaurante más caro de Francia. Su vida era perfecta, tenía un buen trabajo, una buena casa, y hubiera tenido una buena esposa si está última no le hubiera engañado con uno de sus compañeros de trabajos. Francis, dolido por aquel cruel engaño, decidió romper por lo sano, y echarla de su hogar, al fin y al cabo, el piso estaba a su nombre.

Era una noche fría, y Fancis estaba agotado de tanto bailar y beber, aún sostenía o botella de vino en sus manos. Aquella noche había salido con sus mejores amigos a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Pero por algún motivo que Dios sepa, acabaron en un Boulevard, los tres estaban sentados en un gran sillón, rodeados de hermosas damiselas, en busca de presas sin guardia como ellos, una de ellas en especial, le llamaba la atención, pero no era de las que estaba con ellos, no, era una muchacha de cabello largo, que se encontraba sentada sola junto a la barra. Con algo de inestabilidad, Francis se levantó, escucho como sus amigos le llamaban y las chicas también, "¿A donde vas Francis?" "Vuelve por fis~", pero hizo caso omiso; al estar tan cerca de aquella muchacha, pudo notar un olor extraño, no era alcohol, no tampoco perfume barato, ni mucho menos, olía a manzana. Con cuidado puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Hola, ¿Puedo acompañarte esta noche?-La muchacha se giró, tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, sus pomulos tenían un leve color rojizo y su piel era blanca《y mirándola más de reojo, parecía pequeña》

-A-Ah, si, hola-Dijo tímidamente; rápidamente tomó asiento junto a ella, la chica, no supo como tomárselo asique simplemente se encogió un poco.

-¿Que noche mas bonita, no?-Tomó con cuidado su mano y la beso, aquella chica parecía de papel-Soy Francis.

-H-Hola, soy Marguerite-Sonrió.

《¿¡Por Dios, como una chica tan bonita y pura esta aquí?!》pensó. Con lentitud, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, y aparto unos mechones que le tapaba el rostro.

-G-Gracias-Quedaron en silencio-¿B-Bueno...q-quisieras tomar algo o...?

Al momento comprendió lo que quiso decir; la chica estaba algo sonrojada, y al parecer, el también. Para buena o mala suerte, apareció el camarero.

-¿Desean algo?-Francis negó-

-No, gracias, ya nos ibamos-Francis dejo una buena propina al hombre y se marchó junto a la chica.

-F-Francis...-Suspiró la chica.

Se encontraban tirados sobre una gran cama, con sábanas color vino. La chica se encontraba bajo Francis, su piel parecía aún más blanca sobre esas sábanas. Para los ojos de Francis, era hermosa aquella imagen.

-Repitelo...-susurro.

-mnh...-Fue lo único que pudo responder. Francis bajo poco a poco hasta llegar los pechos de esta, lentamente desabotonó la camisa de cuadros que tan bien le quedaba, y los shorts tejanos.

-Hazlo...-Volvió a susurrar, la chica no pudo resistirlo y lo empujó, quedando ella está vez, sobre el, lenta y torturosamente a acercó al oído de Francis y susurró.

-Francis...-Comenzó a besar su cuello, y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los desató, y se arrastró sobre el, con suavidad, haciéndole sufrir a cada segundo.

-Ugh...-Ya no lo aguantaba más. Francis tiró de ella, dejandola caer otra vez debajo de el; con sutileza, le quitó los shorts y también la ropa interior, dejandola solo en camisa y sujetador-Me encanta tu aroma _petit_ -Besó sus labios, notando como algo en el se encendia.

Con algo de molestia, bajó su molesto pantalon; relamio sus labios y volvió a avalanzarse sobre la chica, esta vez, metiendo de una sola estocada su miembro; la muchacha soltó un leve quejido, algo que excito aún más a Francis.

-Se siente bien...-Dijo entre gemidos la joven, de repente, soltó un gran gemido por la fuerte estocada que había dado el chico.

Francis comenzó lentamente con el movimiento, haciendo cada vez más profundas las estocadas. El ambiente a había vuelto muy caliente; Marguerite disfrutaba del momento tanto como Francis.

-Francis, y-yo-gimoteó la chica, antes de correrse.

Una última estocada, la más profunda, antes de llegar al climax.

-Lo lamento señor, en este lugar nunca ha trabajado una chica llamada _Marguerite_ -Dijo el dueño del Boulevard.

Francis, después de aquella noche, no pudo olvidar a la joven muchacha de ojos violetas. Al siguiente día, volvió y preguntó por ella.

-Ya veo...lamento las molestias señor-Dijo cordialmente Francis, antes de marcharse de aquel lugar《entonces, si aquella muchacha no trabaja en el Boulevard, ¿Que hacía ahí anoche?》pensó Francis.

Camino pensativo por las calles de París, tratando de autoconvencerse de que no debía preocuparse por esa tontería, pero cuando recordaba su mirada, simplemente no podía olvidarla. No fue hasta que chocó contra una farola, que no se dio cuenta de que había ido más allá de su barrio.

-Ugh...-Gimoteó el joven, el golpe había sido fuerte, notó como un líquido chorreaba, saliendo de su nariz.

-¿D-Disculpe señor e-esta bien?-Asintió sin girarse, no quería parecer patetico ante una damisela-¿S-seguro?, esta sangrando mucho..-Francis miró hacia el suelo, habían gotas de sangre.

-Si, no se preocupe señorita-Dijo Francis, aún sin girarse.

-T-Tome, espero que esto le sirva-La muchacha le extendió un pañuelo de tela, Francis trató de cogerlo sin girarse; al ponerse lo para taponar la sangre, notó un olor muy familiar, Manzana-P-Puede quedárselo, adiós.

-Espera-Giró a ver a aquella muchacha, y según sus predicciones, estaba en lo correcto, ese olor no podía ser ni más ni menos que de aquella chica que no paraba de dar vueltas por su cabeza-Señorita-Sonrió.

-E-Es usted -Dijo la chica bastante sorprendida. Por una vez, Francis no sabía que decir, era ella.

-Eh...-Estaba nerviosos, se notaba-N-No me presenté bien, mucho gusto, soy Francis Bonnefoy

-M-Marguerite, Marguerite Williams


	2. 2

2

PRUSSIA

Gilbert, un tipo albino, piel pálida, y mirada vacía como el abismo mismo. Acababa de cumplir veintiocho; en su fiesta de aniversario, los chicos habían traído todo tipo de bebidas, desde Vodka -por parte de Russia- a vino -de parte de Francia y España-

La noche fue bastante alocada, y todos estaban más borrachos que una cuba, pero nadie podía superar al asombroso Gilbert, el cual, bailaba sobre la mesa al ritmo de la música, mientras que los demás se encontraban esparcidos por ahí.

-¿Qwe sucede...hic...chicos?-Pregunto el alemán a dos pasos de caer de la mesa, pero fue agarrado a tiempo por unos fuertes brazos-¡Hey, hey! ¿Awun sigues aquí Iwan?

-Gilbert cuando estas borracho molestas, debería encerrarte en tu cuarto-Dijo el ruso con su típica sonrisa gélida.

-¡aw..ivan no seas Arthur, diswruta del momento!-Decia ajitando la botella de vino en su mano,la cual, fue arrebatada de un golpe por Iván.

-A dormir-Dicho esto, El muchacho ruso decidió llevarse al "idiota" de ahí, antes de que echara a perder más su dignidad. De un patada tumbó la puerta del cuarto del albino, y entró, lanzó de golpe a la cama al alemán y se quedó ahí, viéndole- Hueles mal.

-Huelo a alcohol-respondió el otro boca abajo.

-...-el muchacho ruso no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó al escritorio, fue su impresión al ver, aquella foto, una foto de ellos dos juntos, en el Instituto donde iban, sonriendo.

-Echo de menos aquellos tiempos-Giró para ver al alvino, el cual, sacaba un frasquito de wiski de debajo de la cama y tomaba trato e el.

-¿Por que bebes esa porqueria?-Preguntó el ruso inexpresivo, aun observando la fotografía.

-Para evitar el recuerdo-hizo una pausa-sabes, me dolio mucho cuando te vi, besuqueandote con aquel asiático, en serio, pero tranquilo, he comprendido, que no mereció la pena, que lo que hiciste estaba bien y q-

-¡Yo no te engañé con nadie!-irrumpió enfadado el ruso.

-Ojala..-Gilbert levantó la vista, era tan vacía como el abisto mismo-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido...-

Aquellas palabras llegaron como una bala, al corazón de Iván, podia haberse marchado como hizo la última vez, pero sabía, que si lo hacía, la historia se repetiría de nuevo. Con rabia, se abalanzó sobre el albino.

-¡¿Oye, que haces?!-Iván le besó, le besó como nunca lo hubiera hecho. No supo si fue por la borrachera o porque quería, pero Gilbert decidió seguirle el juego-Iv...

-Sólo calla...-Dijo Iván.

Gilbert cedió a la palabra de Iván, enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Iván, prufundizando el beso.

El más alto, Se desató la bufanda, y apartó los brazos de Gilbert, colocando estos a casa extremo de la cama, y atandolos a los dos con la misma bufanda. Iván se sentía excitado, tener al amor de su vida, ante el, en ese preciso instante, y de aquella forma, de alguna manera le encantaba. Tiró fuertemente de la camisa que llevaba, dejando al alvino a merced del ruso.

-H-Hace frío...-Susurró el Alemán, inmediatamente el ruso se abalanzó sobre su cuello, dejándole marcas con los dientes bastante vistosas.

-Supongo que con esto no tendrás más frío-respondió.

Iván arrancó las últimas prendas que quedaban en Gilbert y metió dos de sus dedos en el, sacándole sonoros gemidos. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, sacó su miembro, y poco a poco, lo fue metiendo.

-¡D-Duele!-Gimoteo Gilbert, Iván hizo caso omiso y comenzó con las estocadas.

-Prefieres lento...o...rápido? -Dijo dando una gran estocada en Gilvert, este sólo respondió con un gemido de placer y dolor.

Iván murmuró unas palabras inaudibles y prosiguió con el movimiento. Los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba Gilbert eran música para Iván, el sudor y el placer los cegaba. un movimiento más, una estocada más profunda, y todo se volvió borroso.

-Podrias haber sido más sutil...-susurró finalmente el albino.


	3. 3

**NOTA** :- Para la chica que me llamó loca, se equivoca, no estoy loca, estoy piradisima ;-)

pd:- gracias por leer :'3

América

"Eres joven, guapo, y rico, no te falta nada", esas eran las palabras que Alfred siempre escuchaba de otras personas, pero para el, era como una maldición, una maldición buena para nada. "Juventud" Para que quería ser joven si no podía vivir la vida. "Guapo" Para que quería ser guapo si la gente lo esperiotipaba. "Rico" Para que quería el sucio dinero de su padre, si eso no le daba felicidad. Lo tenía todo, y a la vez nada. No es fácil ser el único hijo de un pez gordo, el jefazo, la persona por la cual la misma Policía teme.

Por ello, decidió ahogar sus penas, en una copa de wiski. Miraba su reflejo en la copa, "asco" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de aquel joven; levantó la vista para observar a las chicas que bailar en aquel escenario tan alejado, simplemente no entendía como había acabado en aquel Boulevard, pero tampoco le importó. Decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, dejo un gran fajo de billetes, y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando de repente alguien lo llamó.

-Oye tú , niño-Giró con desgana a ver quien lo llamaba-Si, tú; no puedes dejar tanto dinero aquí.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó aún desganado.

-Porque no, además sería demasiado dinero para contar y no quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí contando-Respondió tajante el muchacho.

-Quedatelo, me da igual-

El chico bufó-Sientate, te serviré algo más flojo para que esa cabeza tuya funcione un poco, la casa invita-Dijo serio, Alfred no se resistió y decidió volver al mismo asiento.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto sin rodeos, el mismo camarero giró para verle, Alfred pudo observar que sus ojos tenían una hermosa tonalidad verde.

-Nada, en realidad nada-Respondió tranquilo-Sólo charlar; ¿oye, como que un chico tan guapo y joven como tu está en un lugar tan deprimente como este?-Dijo sonriendo, dejándole una copa de vino sobre la mesa.

-Ja...si, guapo y joven, cuántas veces he escuchado eso..., esa es una de las razones por la cual estoy aquí-Respondió, dándole un sorbo a la Copa.

-No debería serlo, Eso es lo mejor, yo a tu edad disfrutaba saliendo con amigos y buscando alguna que otra novia, tu ya sabes.

-Ya, Ojalá tuviera una juventud como la tuviste tú-Quedaron en silencio-¿Oye, pero que edad tienes tu?-Pregunto Alfred, fijándose mejor en la fisonomia del muchacho. Cabello desordenado rubio, baja estatura, cuerpo pequeño y mirada pícara.

-Tengo diecinueve años-Respondió como si nada.

-¿Tienes diecinueve y te consideras adulto?-Pregunto entre grandes carcajadas Alfred, el chico bufó.

-¿Algún problema niñato?-Respondió amenazante el otro chico, aunque Alfred se lo tomó más a humor que enserio.

-No nada "señor"-y siguió riendose.

-Que edad tienes tu, ¿he?-Se defendió el otro.

-dieciocho-El camarero quedó algo asombrado, lo había confundido por un niño de quince o dieciseis-¿Como te llamas?

-A parte de infantil también ciego por lo que parece-Señaló una placa de metal en la parte derecha de su chaqueta negra donde ponía "Arthur", Alfred respondió con un "oh".

La noche pasó fugaz entre risas y algún que otro llanto idiota por parte del "menor", y entre Copa y Copa la cosa se fue, intensificando.

-Y entonces llegó mi padre y me dijo "¡Como se te ocurre tirar al gato en la bañera!"-Dijo imitando a su padre, los dos estaban dentro del almacen, guardando algunas botellas por peticion del jefe (Alfred solo le acopló) Arthur no puedo evitar reir, un sonido que, llamo mucho la atención de Alfred por alguna razón, el cual, se le quedo mirando algo embelesado.

-¿Que miras tanto?-Preguntó, Seguramente fue el alcohol, pero no dudó en avalanzarse sobre Arthur y besalo como si no hubiera un mañana.

El otro sin queja, siguió el beso. Poco a poco, Alfred fue bajando su mano, pasando por el codo, el abdomen, y finalmente, el culo; el más bajo tampoco quedó atrás, comenzó a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa del más alto, un escalofrío paso por la espalda de Alfred al notar la fría mano de Arthur tocar su pecho, era fina, y aquello le gustó a Alfred.

Apretó un poco mas el glúteo, haciendo gemir a Arthur, aquello fue como un interruptor para el otro, ya que lo empujó con algo de brusquedad contra la pared, y le mordió el cuello, dejándole vistosas marcas.

-¡I-Idiota no hagas eso!-Exclamó entre gemidos, pero Alfred hizo caso omiso.

Con impuso, levantó a Arthur, lo cual no resultó dificil ya que el chico parecía una pluma para el. Antes de darse cuenta ya no llevaba su camisa, ni Arhtur la suya.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en otro sitio?-Susurró en su oído, otro escalofrío, otra mordida, otro gemido placentero.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Alfred sobre Arthur. Alfred retiró lenta y torturosamente los pantalones del otro, y también apartó los suyos.

-Girate-Exigió, Arthur no se negó y giró, Alfred alzó su cadera y metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Arthur, este no pudo reprimir los sonoros gemidos.

-Shh...o tu jefe vendrá-Susurró Alfred.

-m-mocoso insen-Tres dedos, Arthur tuvo que morder uno de sus brazo para reprimir sus gemidos.

-¿A quien llamas mocoso si sólo nos llevamos un año?-Antes de que pudiera responder, Alfred metió su miembro de una sola vez; Arhtur quedó inmovilizado por unos instantes, hasta que Alfred comenzó a moverse-Se siente bien...

-A...Alfred...-Gimoteo Arthur, Alfred hizo caso omiso y siguió penetrandole una y otra vez, se agachó un poco para lamer su espalda-Más rápido...-Suplicó.

Alfred decidió complacer los deseos de su acompañante y comenzó a acelerar sus penetraciones, una, dos, tres veces más rápido.

-me vengo...-Gimio Alfred.

Y tal como dijo, se vino dentro de Arthur, el cual, no tardó en correrse segundos después. Quedaron entre fuertes suspiros.

-Para ser un mocoso...No lo haces mal..-Susurró Arthur. Alfred volvió a avalanzarsavalanzarse sobre el.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a demostrarte que no soy un mocoso?-Dijo, con una mirada lasciva, Arthur sonrió, empujandolo y colocándose encima suyo.

-Demuestralo _mocoso_.

 **Super corte :D**

 **gracias por leer! 3**


End file.
